


[Podfic]  Tints of Rainbow Hue

by argentumlupine



Series: [Podfic]  Tints 'verse [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>A MCR AU where Ray has his own gardening firm, and one day he does a job for the Ways.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by turps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Tints of Rainbow Hue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tints of Rainbow Hue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86594) by [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps). 



> **Content notes** : Deals heavily with depression issues. 
> 
> Originally posted at my journal [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/17950.html).

cover art created by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/works).

| 

## Length

  * 01:37:39



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012091010.zip) | **Size:** 92 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012091009.zip) | **Size:** 23 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Tints%20of%20Rainbow%20Hue%20\(mp3\).zip) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Tints%20of%20Rainbow%20Hue.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
